gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Saltyzaza
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Saltyzaza page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 08:14, December 25, 2010 Hey I thought i saw a familiar face :d - Pirate Lord Matthew DarkskullTalk Adding Pages To add a page there is two ways. On the main page, near-top in the center, there is a button that says "Add Page" Click on it. For the Name of the Page put the name of your guild. On the page fill it up with info and pictures about your guild. Or on any regular page at the near-top on the right, there is a button that says "Create a Page" Click on it and then add the Title and info. Good luck, and if you need more help. Just ask. If you can't do it. Tell me the name of your Guild. And I will make it for you. Then you can add your stuff. 18:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to please remember to sign your posts using four tildes ~~~~. Here it is ~ Skulls Marines Skulls Marines Ok, goodwork salt :) i think we can have our guild get pretty popular and strong once again. its great to have you back. Capt. Skull X 19:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Capt. Skull X PB&JT Peanutbutter... is my adopted sister, she edited this wiki just to agrivate me about her birthday... I will spare you the details. As far as I know she doesn't play pirates, sorry... 03:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I apologize and about the Pictures You are right; we did not post a rule where you could not post personal pictures. I apologize for that and the actions of my fellow Admins. You both are right. POTCO is played mostly by younger kids, and most of the users here are younger kids. For that reason we don't allow personal pictures on the Wiki. I will post rules on the main page so that this incident will not happen again. Thank you for your patience. Also I will see to it that you will receive NO punishment for this since we neglected to post the rules. We hope you will continue your excellent edits here and continue to remain a part of our community. 19:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey I heard you are returning to PotCo soon. Do you remember me, Kitty, an old guildmate of Skull's Marines? If so would you like to meet up in Galaria, Tortuga, at the docks? I'm available most times. Leave a message - from salt: hi there katt so how r u ? i just played the game again so which server r u on? Hey Hey salt! I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you were returning to the game soon :| or at least that's what you said back in december. You should really start playing again, we could really use you and it would be great to see you and hang out with you once again. Sincerely, Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 21:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) hey josh i was at the game but i havent seen u on there even roger lol....i am totally back to the game...i will contact john stormphaine also hehehe...ill see u soon there,,,im gonna upgrade my salt pirate...see ya soon